Baltr Hamrammr
Appearance Tall and lithe with sinuous muscle running the length of his limbs, Baltr is a true Viken. With blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and angular features, his face is distinctly fair, though his eyes house an animalistic savagery in them. He sports a small beard, kept short so as not to interfere with his fighting. He is clothed in furs, with two of the very distinct iron Viken swords, one on each hip. He rarely wears a helmet, though he does own one, and may wear it on occasion. Baltr is a large man, standing over 7 feet tall, with wide shoulders and a barrel chest. His feet and hands are large, and his laugh is loud, and raucous, and often heard in the midst of battle. Personality Baltr, the Hamrammr, is a berserker, or rage warrior. The word Hamrammr means "shape-strong" or "shapeshifter" in Viken language, and while Baltr doesn't change his shape, his mind does undergo a transformation. When in battle, Baltr may often enter hamask, a rage state which causes him to lose control of his body, and allows his fighting instincts to take over. Other than being a fighter, Baltr is a drinker, a rabble-rouser, and a womanizer, most often in that order. He's deceptively clever, as well as blunt, confrontational, and very loud. His loyalty runs deep, and his courage runs deeper, and when his friends or crew are in danger, he puts everything on the line to save them. Baltr believes in the gods. He always has and always will, until the day he dies and goes to feast with them for eternity. Biography Baltr was born in the far North Blue, where the waves are as cold as the heart of an Ice Witch, and the land is ever-covered in frost! Baltr’s home is Gandvik, a glacier that never melts, floating above a nest of Jormungandr, which you know as Sea Kings. His people have become hardened from the constant cold and attacks from the Jormungandr, and from fending off attacks from the other Viken. The Viken kill the animals that inhabit Gandvik, and wear their skin to stay warm. But Baltr, he is the greatest of his village: his body is made for battle, and his hands for killing. So much so that he was given the name Hamrammr which means Shapestrong. That name is only given to the strongest and most powerful of his village. After receiving Hamrammr as his name, he set out to spread his fame, and perhaps receive a glorious death in battle. Through some small troubles, and lots of rowing, Baltr rowed his ship across the Calm Belt, killing a Jormungandr, but losing his crew and ship in the battle. He floated on a large piece of flotsam until it washed up on an island. He wandered the place until he found a town, and worked until he had enough of the local money to grant him passage to the next island. He did that until he found a shipyard, and proceeded to commission a ship to his own Viken liking, and thus the Knarr was born, a long rowing ship built for voyages across the open ocean. The Knarr depends mostly on the sail, meaning that Baltr doesn't need a large crew to row places. It is also very sturdy, so that in the event that he does encounter a Jormungandr again, Baltr won't lose his ship so easily. He has since started his own Pirate crew, the Horned Pirates, with Kinyoshi. Professions Baltr is first and foremost a Warrior, though he was forced to learn how to smith, due to the fact that he often destroys weapons in battle, and the smiths got tired of making him new ones. Primary Profession: Weapon Specialist A Weapon Specialist is someone who has devoted some degree of their life to the mastery of a single melee based weapon. With their chosen weapon, they can be skilled enough that they may almost seem like extensions of their own bodies. This character is highly skilled in using a Viken sword and can create techniques involving the use of that weapon and fighting with it, exceeding rank 7 (seven). Secondary Profession: Blacksmith A Blacksmith is a person who are very knowledgeable with metallurgy. With this knowledge, they’re highly skilled in producing basic weapons, armors, or crude item that’s made of metal. As these characters can create their own weaponry, they can handle and create their own custom materials without incurring a price mark up by doing the work themselves. Traits In my initial rolls, I gained an additional Professional Trait. 'Professional Traits' Hardened Fighter (1 Slot): Constant attack from his youth until now has increased the durability of parts of Baltr's body. From his elbows to his fingertips and from his knees to his toes, Baltr has flesh that is as tough as iron, making him much more resistant to slashing damage. Forge Furnace (1 Slot): After spending much of his spare time forging weapons and putting up with the extreme temperatures of the furnace, Baltr has developed high resistance to heat. Any heat-based attack that wouldn’t damage iron does significantly reduced damage to him. Despite this, fire is still normally effective against him. 'General Traits' Signature Technique: Hamask (1 Slot): This trait grants this character one free technique, equal to 75% of their Will. Despite being free, this trait should still fall in line with whatever techniques are possible for this character. As this character’s will increases, the rank of this technique will as well. Should you feel it necessary, this technique can be submitted to the technique thread if you wish to change the description in order to reflect it’s new rank. This technique cannot be branched from or into another technique nor can it be for techniques only possible through special technique points. Technically Adept (1 Slot): This trait increases a character’s technical score multiplier from 2.5 to 3. Bear Stamina (1 Slot): This character's stamina is boosted by 10%. Combat Style Baltr uses dual Viken swords in a hack-and-slash manner. He fights in a non-traditional Viken style, using both swords in tandem, or in succession. His style is often very crude, and unrefined. Baltr isn't an elegant fighter, nor is he afraid of being wounded, and this often results in a narrow margin of victory. He likes to charge in, and deal hefty blows, but he's more clever than he looks, and often fights in a very unpredictable way. He's opportunistic, and unscrupulous, and doesn't mind tricking the opponent to win, or even "cheating". Fighting is fighting, and winning means you're better. Statistics Items Items are anything with a monetary value, that your character should purchase. This includes, but is not limited to weapons, armors, den den mushis, ships, and dials. Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Viken Sword 2x(5,400): A medium length slashing and stabbing weapon. It has a thick iron construction, making it more durable, but also heavy. The weight of the weapon is closer to the middle of the blade than the hilt, making it more effective at slashing, and cleaving, as it was meant to be able to crush and break through the shields of enemy Viken. Item Name(Cost): Description. Techniques Below are Baltr's fighting techniques. Feats This section is completely optional and it is up to you to fill out at any point during the role play. Simply put, if you feel your character has done something extraordinary feel free to list it here along with a link. Keeping track of these kinds of things will help us come up with special rewards. Category:Pirate Category:Approved